


Благими намерениями

by royalfye



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalfye/pseuds/royalfye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артуру нужно сообщить Мерлину очень плохие новости. И ему нужна выпивка - для храбрости.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Благими намерениями

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Noble Intentions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/306921) by [kianspo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/pseuds/kianspo). 



> Бета: evansforgotten  
> Вечная ей любовь <333
> 
> Фик переведен для Арлин-недели на diary.ru

Артур заказывает четыре шота и две пинты. Как только напитки подают, он выпивает залпом два шота, изучает стол, заказывает еще восемь и проглатывает оставшиеся два. Барменша странно косится на него, но никак не комментирует – красноречиво вздернутая бровь говорит сама за себя.  
  
Артур смотрит на заказанный алкоголь. Он выстраивает шоты в идеально-прямую линию и ставит пинты с каждой ее стороны, словно охраняющие стены замка бастионы. Артур вздыхает. Это похоже на крайне неадекватную защиту от того, что ему предстоит.  
  
Мерлин как всегда опаздывает. Артур гипнотизирует взглядом дверь по крайней мере минут двадцать, когда Мерлин, наконец, вваливается внутрь, отряхивая свое пальто; дождевые капли блестят в его волосах. Он выглядит взъерошенным, щеки покраснели от холода, но он слегка улыбается, его глаза на секунду смыкаются, когда теплый воздух окружает его. Он, должно быть, мурчит от удовольствия, потому что проходящая мимо девушка позабавлено смотрит на него, а Мерлин мягко усмехается ей, извиняясь.  
  
Затем он замечает Артура, и мощность его улыбки достигает максимума.  
  
Мерлин вешает пальто, но оставляет шарф. Прокладывая свой путь к Артуру, он натягивает рукава своего черного джемпера так, чтобы они прикрывали его костяшки; он немного похож на модель подросткового журнала и очень - на промокшего щенка.  
  
Артур выпивает еще один шот и думает, что убьет Гвейна или, по крайней мере, хорошенько изобьет. Ублюдок заслуживает этого.  
  
\- Извини, Артур, - начинает Мерлин, затаив дыхание, глаза огромные и невозможно серьезные. - Я застрял на работе, потом пропустил свой транспорт, а потом чертов поезд _остановился_ \- ты не поверишь, - а после я забыл, что остановка Грейс на реконструкции, и мне пришлось обходить, и я только пришел, мне очень жаль. Ты давно ждешь?  
  
Поневоле Артур не может сдержать раздражающе нежную улыбку.  
  
\- Привет, Мерлин. Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Мерлин. Хочешь присесть, прежде чем _упадешь_?  
  
Мерлин ухмыляется и плюхается на место напротив Артура.  
  
\- Привет, - говорит он виновато.  
  
Артур закатывает глаза. На секунду он почти забывает, зачем он здесь, его внимание полностью поглощено мужчиной напротив, но затем Мерлин замечает батарею стаканов между ними и удивленно вскидывает брови.  
  
\- Так когда ты сказал, что должен рассказать мне что-то, ты имел в виду что-то плохое, еще хуже или катастрофу апокалиптического масштаба?  
  
Твердой рукой ломая свою Великую Стену Шотландского Виски, Артур пододвигает шот к Мерлину.  
  
\- Вперед.  
  
Мерлин озадаченно смотрит на него, но не трогает стопку.  
  
\- Артур...  
  
\- Просто выпей его.  
  
\- Что такого плохого ты не можешь мне сказать, когда я трезв?  
  
Когда Артур не отвечает, вместо этого выпивая шот, выражение лица Мерлина резко становится серьезным и напуганным.  
  
\- О боже, Артур, кто-то болен? Твой отец? Или что-то с Морганой? - глаза Мерлина расширяются, и он практически падает вперед, краска сходит с его лица с тревожной скоростью. - Артур, _ты_ же не болен, верно? Ты должен был мне сказать, черт возьми, о чем ты думал, ты мог...  
  
\- _Мерлин_ , - стонет Артур, скрежеща зубами. - Просто заткнись и пей, ладно?  
  
Мерлин все еще пялится на него, выглядя преданным и напуганным, но, наконец, он поднимает стопку. Мерлин всегда запрокидывает голову назад, когда пьет шоты; однажды он объяснил Артуру, что только так он может быть уверен, что удержит напиток в желудке. Артур дразнит его, что тот просто выпендривается; и конечно, тяжело не смотреть на шею Мерлина, временно открытую и уязвимую. Рука Артура сжимается в кулак, и он заставляет себя отвернуться.  
  
\- Готово, - говорит Мерлин, съеживаясь, и со стуком ставит стопку. - Теперь-то ты мне скажешь?  
  
Артур набирает воздуха в легкие.  
  
\- Ты меня возненавидишь, - он вздыхает. - Но я делаю это для твоего же блага.  
  
\- О боже мой. Артур, _что_?  
  
Моргана предостерегала его от вмешательства. Она сказала ему, что такие случаи хорошо не заканчиваются, и, в конце концов, третью сторону всегда обвиняют. Это не его дело - он должен позволить Мерлину выяснить правду самостоятельно, а потом просто поддержать.  
  
Но Артур не может. Он не может вынести мысли, что Мерлин - всегда улыбающийся, всегда слишком милый, слишком добрый, слишком, черт возьми, наивный _Мерлин_ \- так счастлив и ничего не подозревает, пока его предают в самом ужасном смысле. Если ему придется принять на себя основной удар гнева Мерлина, так тому и быть. Но Артур больше не будет наблюдать, как из Мерлина делают посмешище.  
  
Он заставляет себя удерживать взгляд Мерлина, потянувшись через стол и пальцами обхватив его запястье. Изумленный, Мерлин быстро смотрит вниз, бессознательно ближе наклоняясь к Артуру.  
  
\- Это насчет Гвейна, - говорит Артур с тихой тоской в голосе.  
  
\- Гвейна? - Мерлин выглядит растерянным. - Что с ним?  
  
\- Он спит с Еленой, - выпаливает Артур, сильнее сжимая запястье Мерлина. - Из фитнес-клуба. Я как-то проходил мимо и увидел их... надо было закрывать чертову дверь. Мне жаль, Мерлин.  
  
Мерлин моргает несколько раз, выглядя, если это возможно, еще более озадаченным, чем раньше. Наконец он слегка качает головой.  
  
\- Артур, извини, я не понимаю...  
  
Артур сжимает зубы, потому что, честно, что такого, мать его, _непонятного_ в том, что он сказал? Мерлин что, мазохист какой-то, раз заставляет его объяснять?  
  
\- Он изменяет тебе, ты, идиот! - рявкает Артур, почти сразу пожалев о своем тоне.  
  
Мерлин снова моргает и отодвигается, его рот открывается почти комично, пока он переваривает новости. Артур готовит себя к худшему, включая пинту пива, выливаемую ему на голову. Артур практически надеется на метание напитков, потому что, если Мерлин предпочтет сломаться прямо перед ним, Артур не думает, что вынесет этого.  
  
Мерлин испускает звук, заставляющий Артура внимательно посмотреть на него. Это что, всхлип? Он что, собирается...  
  
Мерлин _смеется_.  
  
Он издает полузадушенный смешок, отчаянно пытаясь удержать его, но грандиозно проваливаясь в этом. Словно прорвавшая плотина, смех Мерлина вырывается наружу, громкий и неудержимый, сотрясающий всё его тело.  
  
\- Мерлин? - обеспокоено спрашивает Артур, ибо, _безусловно_ , Мерлину не хватило б этого времени, чтобы действительно сойти с ума из-за признания... так ведь?  
  
\- Артур, ты болван. - Выпалил Мерлин, тяжело дыша. - Я не встречаюсь с Гвейном, никогда не встречался. О боже мой, это... - он снова покатывается со смеху.  
  
Ошеломленный Артур пристально смотрит на него. У него в ушах странно жужжит, и вроде он _не так уж_ много выпил, верно?  
  
\- Не встречаешься? - повторяет он тупо. - Но я думал...  
  
Мерлин качает головой, все еще посмеиваясь, затем поднимается на ноги и тихо перемещается по кругу маленькой кабинки, чтобы сесть рядом с Артуром. Он приобнимает Артура за плечи, любяще улыбаясь ему.  
  
\- Я никогда не встречался с Гвейном, Артур, я клянусь тебе.  
  
\- Но... - бормочет Артур, беспокойно ерзая.  
  
Мерлинова внезапная близость не помогает его возрастающему недоумению. Как правило, он тратит много времени, чтобы подготовиться к предстоящему всплеску физической привязанности от Мерлина. Требуется время, чтобы запастись терпением, убедиться, что он не придвинется, не _вцепится_ в Мерлина, впитывая его тепло, и не уступит искушению вдыхать поглубже или спрятать лицо в его, Мерлина, волосах.  
  
Сейчас Артур не готов, а Мерлин фактически прижимает его ближе, смеясь над выражением лица Артура.  
  
\- Ты думал, что спасаешь меня от неверного любовника, - он почти воркует. - Ах, Артур, это так мило. Я и не знал, что тебе не все равно.  
  
Замешательство и разочарование наконец смешиваются, рождая на свет волну злости. Артур отпихивает Мерлина.  
  
\- Но вы всегда вместе!  
  
Мерлин качает головой, усмехаясь.  
  
\- Мы работаем вместе, Артур, и дружим. Это естественно, что нам нравится компания друг друга.  
  
\- Но... Но он же постоянно крутится вокруг тебя!  
  
Мерлин пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Он привязчивый. Тоже мне большое дело, он же со всеми такой.  
  
\- Он... он _целует_ тебя все время!  
  
На этой фразе Мерлин, наконец, соизволяет покраснеть и опускает голову на секунду.  
  
\- Не все время, - бубнит он. - Это ничего не значит.  
  
\- Как это вообще может ничего не значить? - невнятно спрашивает Артур.  
  
\- Смотри, Артур, - вздыхает Мерлин. - Гвейн знает, что я не заинтересован. Я знаю, что он не заинтересован. И мы не целуемся с языком или типа того. Я имею в виду, Моргана целует тебя, так? И Гвен...  
  
\- Ага, - перебивает его Артур. - Не в _губы_ же.  
  
Мерлин беспомощно разводит руками, выглядя немного смущенным.  
  
\- Ладно, окей, может, это и немного странно, я понимаю ход твоих мыслей... Но правда, это ничего не значит. Просто это Гвейн, он такой.  
  
\- С _тобой_. Он только с тобой такой, Мерлин. Ни с кем больше.  
  
\- Ладно. - кивает Мерлин, всплеснув руками. - Он такой со мной. Это не значит, что мы встречаемся, Артур, - произносит он мягким тоном. - Мне жаль, что у тебя сложилось неправильное впечатление. Ты сказал, он с Еленой был?  
  
Артур утвердительно мычит, и Мерлин усмехается.  
  
\- Слава _Богу_. Он к ней клеится уже несколько недель; я думал, он меня с ума сведет своей хандрой.  
  
Артур внимательно изучает его. Его голова немного кружится: от всего этого алкоголя, выпитого на голодный желудок, или от чувства облегчения.  
  
\- Ты ведь не врешь мне, только чтобы я почувствовал себя лучше, да? С тобой точно все хорошо?  
  
Мерлин закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Ты знаешь меня, Артур, я ужасный лжец. И да, я правда в порядке.  
  
Артур неуверенно улыбается.  
  
\- Даже если это означает больше никаких поцелуев без обязательств*?  
  
Мерлин фыркает.  
  
\- Переживу, - в его глазах озорной блеск. – Да и нельзя быть уверенным, может, Елена найдет это горячим.  
  
Артур стонет, ударяя его в плечо.  
  
\- Ты ужасный человек. Не представляю, почему все убеждены, что ты такой милый и невинный.  
  
\- Я провел вас, да? - ухмыляется Мерлин.  
  
\- Я считаю, всё это - притворство, - сообщает ему Артур, выпивая еще один шот и чувствуя себя так, словно летит. - Ты выставляешь себя королем мира, но глубоко внутри ты застенчивый - и я не знаю - _хрупкий_ , а Гвейн просто беспардонная свинья и я… я…  
  
\- Взбешен, - подсказывает Мерлин, но усмехается, делая глоток пива.  
  
Они сидят в тишине несколько секунд, все еще в приятной близости друг от друга.  
  
\- Чувствую себя полным идиотом, - признается Артур, с грустью качая головой. - Я и правда думал, что... предупреждаю тебя.  
  
Мерлин гладит его колено.  
  
\- Как бы то ни было, я бы хотел знать. Так что спасибо.  
  
Артур смотрит на него, изучая профиль, пока Мерлин наконец не поворачивается, чтобы встретить его взгляд.  
  
\- Что?  
  
Артур прикусывает губы и затем протягивает руку - беспомощно, - чтобы запустить пальцы в волосы Мерлина. Его глаза на секунду прикрываются. Он не отпрянул.  
  
\- Знаешь, мне правда не все равно, - произносит Артур тихо. -  Совсем не все равно, Мерлин.  
  
Мерлин долго смотрит на него, выражение лица мягкое, но не читаемое. Наконец он двигается, наклоняясь ближе, взгляд упирается в губы Артура.  
  
\- А что _ты_ думаешь насчет поцелуев без обязательств, Артур?  
  
Пальцы Артура ласкающе скользят по подбородку Мерлина, свободной рукой он притягивает его за талию ближе к себе. И почему он не догадался, что будет так просто? Как он мог не догадаться?  
  
\- Они должны будут что-то значить, - почти шепчет Артур, его сердце дико бьется где-то в районе горла. - Со мной они должны...  
  
Улыбка Мерлина мимолетна, но светла.  
  
\- С тобой - будут.  
  
*  
  
Где-то на другом конце города Елена заходит в свою спальню и замирает при виде усмехающегося во сне Гвейна.

**Author's Note:**

> поцелуи без обязательств = free kisses


End file.
